1. Technical Field
This device relates to athletic footwear that has internal spring heel configurations to impart improved performance and comfort to the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different spring element inclusions within the sole and heel portions of the shoe that use a variety of actual springs positioned within, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,555,654, 2,505,318; tempered steel bands, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,625,048, 4,592,153; and combination of spring wire and spring band elements, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,374, 4,492,046.
An elastic element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,883 which has an internal construction having a non-yielding platform to which is attached an elastic strap element which is supported by an attachment to the non-yielding support from the heel portion of the shoe.